Last one out
by Greyfox1117
Summary: Follow Jason a young but experienced survivor of the Rapture nightmare, As he tries to escape the madness of this fallen utopia, But will he save others along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Last one out

Chapter one

A fanfiction by Greyfox1117

Based on the game Bioshock

{Disclaimer} I don't own Bioshock, No shit the game belongs to 2K, I am not making any money from this [copy paste No shit] its just a by-product of my distraught little mind.

{Author} Whats up everyone well here's a fanfic of bioshock its rated M by the way so overt thy children's eyes!...Haha i'm just messing with ya its not like this anyone can stop you and I just don't giva shit, Its gonna contain Violence, Some foul Language, And Maybe a lemon...P.S this takes place between bioshock 1 and bioshock 2, I haven't played the game in awhile so bare with me. Reviews would be helpful :3

"Well here I am again, In another damn last stand moment against some Splicers." Jason Carter thought While gripping the knife in his hand and with quite a bit of force, Across the room a barricaded door shook and rattled as Splicer after Splicer rammed it with full force. "COME ON LITTLE FISH OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! WE KNOW YOU HAVE SOME TASTY ADAM!" One of the deformed and insane men screamed.

"IF YOU OPEN IT WE'LL KILL YOU QUICKLY!" Another one shouted. "Come and get it." Jason said while raising his hand to the lock of the door, As he flexed his fingers a slight shimmer crossed the room and undid the dead bolt. And with two more running tackles to the door the frame cracked and the door flew inwards. "TIME TO DIE YOU LITTLE-" One of the crazed men screamed as the three of them rushed into the office but paused as they seen no one in the room. "Alright three targets one with a revolver, Another with a shotgun, and the last with a lead pipe, Gotta make the guns my top concern."

Jason thought while bracing his hand against the back of the desk. "Where'd he go Hobble." The Splicer with the lead pipe asked the one with the pistol. Hobble didn't respond he simply trained the sites of his gun on the desk on the opposite side of the room, It was the only hiding place in the office. The three Splicers advanced closer to the desk.

"COME OUT OF THERE KID OR WE'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FI-" But before he could finish his sentence there was a small pulse sound and the desk went flying at the trio, Hobble side stepped just in time to dodge the oncoming danger while his friends got knocked to the ground. He attempted to turn and fire on the Kid but was too late, Jason had followed the desk as soon as it went airborne so when the first Splicer side stepped he was already on top of him.

Jason quickly slid the knife over Hobbles gut causing him to bend over and clutch his stomach in pain, He then stopped beside the Splicer and raised the knife over his head and slammed it down into the back of Hobbles neck cutting his spinal cord, Just as he killed the first the second with the shotgun scrambled back to his feet and discharged both barrels of his gun at the target. Jason reacting fast pulled Hobbles corpse in front of him just in time to absorb both rounds completely eviscerating the Splicers chest cavity, Putting his left hand on the arch of the dead Splicers back while holding up the body with the knife in the neck with his right, He discharged enough telekinetic force to send the corpse at the second Splicer once more Knocking him to the ground. As the Splicer opened his eyes his vision was greeted by a boot as a vicious skull cracking curb stomp ended his pathetic life.

"And then there was one" Jason said in a calm and almost sinister voice as he turned towards the last Splicer, For a few moments they just had a staring contest both waiting to see who would make the first move, That is until the Splicer turned his eyes to the floor and spied the revolver between them Jason also noticed this "Don't go for it, Its not a warning its a tip." Jason said while staring at the revolver But of course the splicer didn't listen. The frightened madman dove for the gun with out stretched arms, And just as it was within his grasp it flew through the air and in to Jason's hand, The Splicer lay there a moment trying to contemplate what just happened, He looked up at Jason who had the gun trained on his forehead. "You have telekinesis!?" The splicer said as if just solving a complex puzzle. "No shit." Jason said and after a seconds pause he pulled the trigger.

The Splicer head hit the floor as a pool of red liquid spread around his now deceased body. "Damn I swear these idiots are getting even more stupid." Jason took a quick look at the mess that he had made then looked down at himself, The white T-shirt and Green cargo pants he was wearing were soiled with random bits of gore, "Oh great now I gotta find some new clothes" He sighed, After searching the Splicers for anything of use He came up with a revolver with five rounds, Some bandages, And a small vile of ADAM, The shotgun was broken in the fight or else he would have taken it, He slid the knife into his boot and the revolver in his waistband he then took one look into the office's wall mirror before heading out.

I have been in Rapture for Seven years now, I was sent here when I was ten by my uncle for the best education from Raptures minds, If you ask me I think he was just getting rid of me he hated my ass, My parents were rich as hell but they died when I was five, In my fathers will he left all of his money to my uncle on the grounds that he take care of me, He sent me here as soon as he heard of the damn place, What better way to get rid of a smart mouthed kid then to send him miles below the surface of the Atlantic.

As he ran down the dark halls of Rapture, The sound of his boots hitting the floor was only rivaled by singing of the pipes, And the low pitched moans of walls put under extreme pressure one thought echoed in his mind "You gotta love Rapture."

{Author} So wadya think? I know it could be better and there's probably a typo or two in there. It also needs better flow I feel like there's speed bumps when your reading it any tips for that would be accepted with a smile and a thank you, I was rather proud of the fight scene though, I mean don't get me wrong it could also be better but I feel it was good for a first try. And to all who leave good tips and critics I thank you for helping me become a better writer, I'll try and get the next one up soon but til then seeya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Last one out

Chapter two

{Disclaimer} Do we really need to do this every time? Really?... Fine I do not own Bioshock it belongs to 2K And I am not making any money off it, Its just a bucket of toxic random thoughts from my dark little mind.

{Author} Well whats up again heres the second chapter of Last one out, Hope ya like as always reviews are good, Oh and i'd like to make a special shout out to Bio team2 thanks for my first ever fave and review you rock man!...P.S I'm gonna try to make this one longer:)

As She ran down the damp corral covered hallways of Fort Frolic She let out a piercing scream, A scream that would send most Splicers running for there lives, But it would be hard to hear over the battle that currently raged in the main atrium. There a wounded and blood covered Rosie fought with everything left in him to protect his little girl, The six Splicers left stayed behind the cover of the slot machines. "Keep at'em boys were wearing him down!" The lead Splicer yelled to his men. "Yeah get ready for some tasty ADAM!" Another declared as he jumped from cover and let loose on the Big Daddy with an electro bolt, The Rosie roared in defiance as volt after volt, Round after round entered his broken body.

The Rosie dropped to his knees, And with a final groan his lifeless corpse hit the floor. "MISTER BUBBLES NOOOO!" The little sister screamed while running to the side of her fallen guardian, "Wake up Mister Bubbles, Why are you sleeping?" The little girl managed to choke out past her own sobs while weakly shaking her hero's limp body. "Yes we got'em now grab the child before big sister gets the wiser!" The only female Splicer among the group shouted as the six of them descended upon the girl.

The six Splicers surrounded there next fix laughing as she coward closer to the Rosie's armor, "To the victor go the spoils." The lead Splicer said while lifting the little sister off the ground by her dirty brown hair, Which brought new screams from the child as small trails of tears flowed from her glowing yellow eyes. "Hurry up! Gut the thing and grab the slug before Big sister gets here!" The female Splicer said while handing a rusty blade to the lead Splicer, As the leader of the gang took the knife he slammed the Girl onto the floor. "Hold still child! I don't want this to be messy!" He said while bringing the knife down to the small girls abdomen, Just before the blade made contact with the child's stomach an audible CLICK followed by the report of a gun shot got everyone's attention.

He stood there for a moment studying the sign, Fort Frolic Raptures city of sin, Jason had searched it once for his true goal a bathysphere to take him to the surfece but to no avail, As he was searching he did notice quite a few bars and pubs though. He wasn't much of a drinker for one of the two reasons he was only seventeen as if that matters anymore, And for the other a fuzzy and double visioned Rapture is probably even more dangerous then the current. But there could be food and whats the use of fighting bloody and gruesome battles if you starve to death? As he walked down an alley with stores and bars lining left and right he was bathed in the glowing warmth of a neon green sign, The sign read 'Mc Lucky's' and sported a small leprechaun leaning on a four leaf clover mug of beer in hand. "Well good as place as any I suppose" Jason said to no one in particular as he headed into the establishment, Inside was an all too familure scene broken bottles littered the floor, Tables flipped on there sides, And bullet holes rittled the walls, But what got his attention the most was the stale scent of blood.

Jason pulled the revolver he carried out of the waistband of his cargo's and cautiously made his way through the maze of refuse, Making sure to keep his attention on the counters lining the far wall they were a very defensible position, Because of his constant focus on the bar he nearly tripped over the rotting corpse of a Splicer, Taking one more look at the counters to make sure that if anyone was there they didn't hear him he kneeled to check the body, Surrounding the Splicers torso was a reasonably large pool of blood Jason reached down with his hand and turned the body over to see what killed him, As the Splicer slumped on his back the cause of his death became all to clear massive trauma do to a few buckshot's, He realized this when the Splicer flipped over but the contents of his abdomen did not.

The site of gore stopped disturbing Jason quite a few years ago but this was pretty bad even for him, The the smell from pulverized organs mixed with a few shotgun pellets would have made a hardened killer vomit but only succeeded in making Jason grimace and flip the Splicer back over, As he stood up and surveyed the area he noticed three more Splicer corpses scattered among the floor all as dead as the first, His focus went back to the counter as he slowly made his way across the wreckage and over to the bar, As he approached and checked over the counter he beheld a sight which gave him pause.

Three bodies a man, A woman, And a small child all of them were not Splicers, The man had multiple gunshot wounds in his chest and most likely died from those injurys, While the woman and child seemed to have no physical wounds at all instead dozens of small pills littered the floor, As he stared at the scene in front of him a thought crossed his mind. "God I'm lucky I have no loved ones down here" He thought to himself as he jumped the counter, That's when he noticed the pump action shotgun on the floor next to the mans body. "Hmm that'll be useful" Jason said while stepping over the mans body and picking up the gun.

After laying the bodies down next to one another and covering them with a table cloth he began his search. "Lets see a can of baked beans, Another can of kiwi slice's, And some stale crackers" Jason let out in one sighing breath, No one ever said that life in the crumbling ocean city was easy but its been getting worse, food and fresh water shortages are making things much more dangerous around here, These things are making those who are not even under the maddening grip of ADAM abuse just as dangerous, After grabbing a handful of the painkillers the mother and child over dosed on off the floor and checking his backpack Jason headed out the door.

As he walked down one of the dark leaking hallways Jason could hear the slight sound of gun fire in the distance, Not a uncommon sound in Rapture and while most would walk away from that sound Jason started making his way towards the battle, The reason being that were there was a battle there was casualties and they could have something useful he could scavenge, When he got within earshot of the fight he could make out the voices of a team of Splicers barking orders at each other, The roars of a Rosie in great pain, "MISTER BUBBLES NOOOO!" And finally a scream from a little sister.

As he leaned around a corner Jason caught site of the situation. "To the victor go the spoils" Jason could hear what looked to be the lead Splicer say as the small child screamed in pain. "Come on Jason just ignore it wait till they leave and grab what you can" Jason whispered as he looked away from what was about to happen "Hurry up! Gut the thing and grab the slug before Big sister gets here!" Jason couldn't help it he looked back over and froze when he seen the lead Splicer slam the little girl onto the floor, He tried to look away, Tried to convince himself that it happens all the time, That there was nothing he could do, But as he heard the small frightened girls wracking sobs and saw the rusty knife moving towards her small body, Jason realized that he had to stop this he pulled up his revolver and aimed down the sights and finally squeezed the trigger.

{Author} HAHA Cliffhanger! I'm sooo sorry but I couldn't help it! Please forgive me, :p Well there's chapter two and again sorry it may take a Lil bit to get chapter three up :( But things are still hectic with our house blowing away and all, I will keep going though and your reviews really motivate me seeya next time. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Last one out

Chapter three

{Disclaimer} I do not own bioshock and I'm not making any money off this Its just a bubbleing crockpot of brain goo from my fragile little mind.

{Author} Ahh Chapter three now I can finally move on and stop this cliffhanger...Or will I?

"Why isn't Daddy moving?" The little girl thought while embracing her fallen knight in shining armor, Trying without success to wake the only true friend she has ever known, She heard them moving closer laughing and congratulating each other over killing her Mr Bubbles, She was afraid of what they would do to her she had heard stories at the orphanage of what the scary people did to little girls if they caught them, They cut you open and take something from you and then you go to sleep forever, She hoped that she'd never know if those stories were true and that her Daddy would stop the bad people but he couldn't.

And now they were coming for her she tried to hide behind Mr Bubbles but they grabbed her by her hair and lifted her into the air, It hurt and she cried for them to let go but they didn't she could hear them talking to each other but she was too scared to understand anything, Through her tears she could see another scary person give the one that was holding her a old knife he took it then slammed her to the ground, She was crying too hard to see anything now as they held her to the floor she kicked and thrashed as hard as she could but they wouldn't let go, They held her tighter and the one with the knife started moving it closer to her.

All she could do was cry and hope they would stop but deep down she knew that they were gonna cut her and that it would hurt so much she would fall asleep and never wake up, And just when she thought she was about to fall into that never ending slumber she heard a loud BANG! And the bad people stopped.

She was able to turn her head just enough to see where the loud noise came from, There was a new person with one of those gun things that Daddy didn't like standing near the entrance from one of the dark hallways across the room, But he wasn't like the scary one's with all the cuts and lumps on there faces, Accept for her glowie eyes he looked like her and not like one of the monsters, But before she could say anything the scary men holding her down let go and raised there gun things too the new person, There was lots of banging noises again and flashing lights whenever this happened she was supposed to hide behind Mr Bubbles so she did.

"WHY THE FUCK DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO PLAY HERO!" Jason screamed at himself as the martini bar he was taking cover behind was starting to get torn to shreds from the five remaining Splicers weapons. "Ok I have to think of a plan of action I'm not gonna be able to take this much firepower head on" Jason thought while trying to survey the area the best he could without getting turned to swiss cheese, That's when he saw it the weak looking pillar holding up the second storie terrace roulette wheel area.

"Well if I can get over there without getting killed that might work" Jason whispered while getting his sprint figure together, If he could just stay behind the rows of slot machines and run fast enough then he could make it. "YOU KILLED WILLY WERE GONNA TEAR YOU TO PI-" The Splicer shouted but had to cut himself off as Jason took off in a all out sprint to reach his goal in one piece, He did as he planed bobbing and weaving as he tore his way through a fresh hail of bullets staying behind cover as much as possible, But with that many guns firing in your direction it was just a matter of seconds before one round finds its target which it did.

A searing pain hit Jason as a bullet sliced its way through his left shoulder, He could tell immediately that it was just a minor flesh wound but that didn't stop it from burning like hell, Fortunately for him he was able to reach the pillar without further injury then that, He braced himself against the base of the column and pushed with everything in him while sending small rapid pulses of telekinesis into the rock, Little did the Splicers know that the constant stream of bullets they sent into the opposite side were only furthering there own end.

With a loud CRACK! The pillars base spiderwebed and started falling forward, Knowing the outcome of his actions Jason got the hell out of there just before the entire second storie terrace fell. "BOBBY!? DEBRA? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS!?" The lead Splicer shouted while pinned under the wreckage of the upstairs casino area, When he got no response he began to shift and push the rubble around trying to escape, "Why hello there" The Splicer froze apon hearing a voice he was not familiar with then turned his head towards the voice "You know someones gotta pay for this" Said Jason while gesturing to the bullet wound on his arm.

"If I get out of here your gonna have every Splicer from here to Fontaine Futuristic's on your ass little fish!" Screamed the Splicer while still trying to free himself from the rubble, Jason looked up at the ceiling in thought for a moment before saying. "Well that was dumb" The Splicer stopped struggling for a second and looked back over at Jason. "What?" He looked back down at the Splicer with a dull stare. "You just said that if I let you live I'll have every Splicer from here to Fontaine Futuristic's on me, Logic would dictate that the best thing for my well being is to kill you" Jason said as he pulled free the knife from his boot, The Splicer had only a moment to realize his mistake before Jason crossed the short distance between them and slammed the blade into his throat.

As Jason withdrew his knife from the Splicers jugguler he let go of a few gurgled screams and clutched his throat trying in vain to stop the bleeding, Jason would have felt sorry for the scum if he hadn't tried to gruesomely murder a little girl, But now he just stood there and watched the bastard choke on his own blood, When the Splicers body went limp and the sounds of gurgled choking faded Jason could just make out the sounds of the little sister crying by the Rosie's armor, He made his way towards the noise while stepping over the broken corpses of the other Splicers.

When she heard the footsteps start coming towards her she knew she had to hide, It could be someone coming to hurt her so she crawled under a broken table a few feet away, preying that whoever it was would just go away but as the footsteps came closer the person making them came into view, It was that boy that made the bad people stop putting her to sleep, She was thinking of coming out but remembered that just because he saved her from them doesn't mean he didn't want to hurt her too.

"Huh whered she go?" Jason asked himself while kneeling down next to the Rosie's armor, He cleaned off his knife on his pant leg and put it away maybe it'll make him look less like a threat, "Hello?...Hey wherever you are I promise I'm not gonna hurt you" When he didn't hear anything for a while he pulled his backpack off sat down and began to bandage his arm "Y..your not?" Jason heard a small timid voice say behind him and looked over his shoulder towards its source.

There a small child hid under a broken table she had brown straight hair that went all the way down to the small of her back, And of course a old stained dress as the standard for all little sisters, Jason got up very slowly and walked over to the little sister, The girl quickly retreated farther under the wreckage until he could just barely see the two glowing eyes in the darkness "No I'm not going to hurt you...My names Jason Whats yours?" There was a short pause before he heard the small voice again "Emily...My names Emily" "Emily huh that's a nice name" The sound of a pipe busting in the background put Jason on alert, "Hey do you want me to take you to a vent or something?" He could see Emily nod slightly in the darkness, Jason offered his hand to the girl under the table but she flinched and pulled back a little bit, "I can't help you if you don't trust me" He said calmly and after a moment of hesitation she reached out and took his hand.

{Well there you go chapter three and I'm sooo sorry it took so long but house hunting and all takes up alot of time, As always reviews are helpful till next time my peeps :D }


	4. Chapter 4

Last one out

Chapter four

{Discaimer} I do not own Bioshock and I'm not making any money off this its just a train wreck of thoughts from my warped little mind.

{Author} Cool Chapter four, Its cheesey but I'm proud of myself, It seems like I would never get my stories posted **and** get positive reviews, I thank you all my readers and as always reviews are helpful.

The Big Sister sprinted into the darkness of another unlit hallway making as much haste as she could to reach her destination, Why was she in such a hurry you ask? Well because she heard down the grapevine of Rapture that a group of Splicers were planning to ambush a Big Daddy and harvest its Little Sister, But she feared that she may have learned this information a little to late from what she heard they were planning to attack somewhere around five minutes ago, But there was always that small chance that the Big Daddy could hold off the assault long enough for her to get there and as long as that chance was there she would try to reach them in time.

When a rather large gap in the floor came into her view she charged it with at full speed and jumped, She cleared it easily but failed to see the pipe stretching across the opposite ledge and suffered the consequences, As soon as she cleared the jump her ears were welcomed by a loud THUD followed by the hiss of steam escaping the pipe, The impact of the metal was a dizzying blow to say the least and the condensation on her port hole wasn't helping, The Big Sister wiped the fog out of her vision with a growl of annoyance and continued to her destination.

When she reached the main atrium of the casino area her fear grew at the fact that the entire room was quite, She had missed the Splicers before and the sight of the aftermaths still haunt her she hoped that this wouldn't be the case, As she dropped down from the destroyed second storie entrance she noted the thin layer of dust in the air and the obvious destruction around her, The Big Sister moved about the room cautiously trying to learn the fate of the little sister.

After a full search of the area all she found was five Splicer corpses crushed from what appeared to be the second storie casino terrace and the body of a dead Rosie, The fact that she didn't find the girls remains among this mess gave her a slight twinge of hope that the girl was not dead, "But if shes not dead then where is she?" The Big Sister questioned herself, Maybe a opposing Splicer group came and crashed the party but if that was the case why not just harvest the slug here, As far as she could tell there was only one way out of this room that wasn't collapsed or flooded and that was the way she came.

But as if someone was listening the cackle of electricity followed by a light flickering to life revealed a small passage hidden in the darkness, As she made her way to the dark corridor a waft of air hit the vents on her suit, She instantly recognized the scent of the pheromones that all Little Sisters carried. But the fact that this scent was mixed with blood, Sweat, And gun powder from recently discharged firearms put her on edge. "I've wasted nearly an hour searching, If I'm going to catch up to them I need to hurry" She thought as she took off as her legs could carry her.

The halls of Rapture were quite except for the sound of a pair of footfalls, Said footsteps belonged to Jason and the small Little Sister Emily, The child still cautiously trailed her supposed savoir by a good ten feet wary that people are not always as they seem, But the pain in her feet was starting to get to her they had been walking for a hour. "M-Mister can we s-stop for a break?" The meek voice behind him caused Jason to tense for a moment almost forgetting he had an escort, He thought it over for a moment Jason was trying to at least get the girl out of Fort Frolic in case of Splicer search party's in the area, But the size of this accursed city still amazed him from time to time. "Sure I think we've gotten far enough for a break." Jason said in his kindest voice still knowing of the girls recent trauma.

{Author} Sorry about the short chapter but I had to get something out, It's been forever since my last post and for that I am also sorry please forgive me . I'll try and get another out soon but don't count on it I'm suffering from severe writers block, Till next time Greyfox1117


	5. Chapter 5

Last one out

Chapter five

{Disclaimer} I do not own Bioshock and I'm not making any money off this, P.S I've run out of clever things to say in the disclaimer, So if you would like to help me with that little problem PM me you might just see it in one of my Bioshock chapters ;)

{Author} Hey guys sorry about how short the last chapter was, I'll try to make this chapter a long one, Oh and I have put a new poll up so you the readers can decide what my next story will be.

The fire crackled with renewed strength as broken piece's of furniture were thrown into the open furnace, Bringing a warm glow to the small damp kitchen where a Little Sister was huddled in a small ball shivering on the cold tile floor, The one other figure in the room looked over at the girl with a light of sadness in his eyes, He knew what the child was going through he knew that moment when you realize that your now alone down in Rapture, With no one to look after you and dangers all around you. "Emily you can come closer to the fire if your cold." Jason said while sitting against the closest wall to the fire, The girl flinched slightly at his words she was lost in her own thoughts about the recent events and about her Mister Bubbles. She shook her head weakly she still wasn't sure she could trust the person who had saved her.

Jason sighed the girl was not like the other Little Sisters he had encountered, They normally wouldn't even come near anyone who wasn't bathed in pheromones let alone follow them of there own will. "Listen Emily I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to get you to safety but I can't do that if you die of hypothermia in your sleep." Jason had to mentally slap himself for putting it that bluntly to the girl who had just lost her Big Daddy, But it seemed to work as the child inched herself closer to the warmth of the fire, They sat there for a moment in complete silence except for the sound of the popping fire, The quite was cut short however by the sound of a low pitched growl that emanated from somewhere in the room.

The sound had put Jason on immediate alert and he already had a hand on the knife in his boot, It was silent again for a few seconds before a another even louder growl echoed throughout the room telling Jason and the girl exactly where the noise was coming from, The Little Sister had to blush a bit when she realized just how hungry she was. "Sounds like someones hungry?" Jason said with a slight smile, Emily hid her face in her arms in a attempt to hide her embarrassment while nodding slightly . "Well lets see what I got." Jason said while pulling his backpack into his lap, Jason unzipped the pack and peered in at the random assortment of items inside. "Well I don't got much but it'll do." He said while pulling out the scavenged foodstuffs from earlier and a pair of small metal plates and eating utensils.

After Jason had split the baked beans, kiwi slices, And crackers among the plates he held out one of them to the girl, Emily hesitated to take the food but the pain in her stomach out weighed her fear, So very slowly she reached out and took the plate and began to eat, Jason had to smile just a little at least the child was starting to trust him, They both sat in silence eating there food until it was cut short yet again. "Thank you" Emily said in a voice that was almost a whisper, Jason paused from eating his food and glanced over at the girl. "Your welcome and don't sweat it." He said with a smile on his face, The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and after it was gone Jason took the plates and forks, Then he pulled out a spare bottle of fresh water from the bag along with a small washcloth.

Once he unscrewed the cap he took a quick drink of the cool water to wash down the meal. "Ahh that's good want some?" Jason said while extending the bottled water to the Little Sister. "Y-yes please." Emily said taking the bottle from Jason's grasp, After She took one long drink Emily handed the water back to her savior, Once Jason had cleaned and put everything away he leaned back against the wall to enjoy the warmth of the fire. "Listen, It's still a bit of a walk until were out of Fort Frolic, You should get some rest, And don't worry I'll keep watch." He said while pulling a small blanket out of his bag and tossing it to the girl.

The Big Sister had started her hunt for the missing Little Sister at the quickest pace she could muster, But she was forced to slow and search harder for the now dissipating pheromone trail, After around thirty minutes of following the weakening trail it had dissipated completely, And the Big Sisters hopes of finding the Little Sister in time were wavering, The scent had taken her out of the casino area of fort frolic and into the decaying restaurant area, As the Big Sister searched the many stands and restaurant she found it funny that if she took in a full lung of air she could almost smell the burning wood that cooked the amazing food this part of Rapture was known for all those years ago, And that's when it hit her, She DID smell burning wood.

Said smell was coming from one of the nearby restaurants, A small Italian bistro she was sure of it, The Big Sister crossed the dining area of the bistro and made her way to the door of the kitchen behind the counters, The fact that everything was dead quite gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, But she couldn't just charge right in Big Sisters were strong but not invincible, Plus she had no idea of what to expect, She had to figure out what she was up against, So very gently she cracked the door and peared inside, And what she saw she definitely didn't expect.

{Author} Well there you go guys chapter five, Hope you liked it and I'm sorry but I don't think the next chapter will be up until after Halloween, I thank all my readers and hope you all have a Scarily great Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

Last One Out

Chapter Six

{Disclaimer} I do not own bioshock, Simply the created characters.

{Author} Hey Everyone Happy Holidays! Here's Chapter 6 hope you enjoy. P.S Just wanna give a Special thanks to my beta reader , Hes been a lot of help and I'm sure You'll see his positive influence on this chapter.

Inside the room there were no Splicers, no group of drunken, mutated psychopaths celebrating there latest kill, no remains of another Little Sister that she had failed. No; inside the small dimly lit kitchen was a survivor and a completely unharmed Little Sister. Survivors were very different from Splicers; for one, they weren't deformed freaks willing to do anything or kill anyone for there next Adam high, they were just people, people who now fought an uphill battle for their lives. There's so few of them down in Rapture now that they have become the oddity.

The Big Sister was still stunned by what she saw. The Little Sister was sleeping on the ground close to the dying fire, huddled in a ball with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. The other figure in the room was resting against the wall next to the furnace, his face hidden by the shadows but apparently asleep. The Big Sister closed and backed away from the door thinking about her next move. The survivor obviously had no intention of harming the child. If he did he would have done it already and escaped Fort Frolic. But then what was his intention? These questions bounced through the Big Sister's mind as she tried to piece things together.

But as if on cue the Big Sister began to hear movement from within the kitchen. "Hey kid, sorry to have to wake you up so soon but we've gotta keep moving." The Big Sister fled to the shadows at the sound of the man's voice but made sure she was still within earshot of the conversation.

"H-Huh, what? Oh, sure, mister." the girl muttered meekly. The rattle and rustle of random items told the Big Sister that the man was packing things up, "I told you, Emily, you can call me Jason. 'Mister' sounds way to formal down here."

Jason? So that was the survivor's name. The Big Sister was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching the door, "Listen, stay here and let me make sure it's safe first."

What? Why would he be concerned for the Little Sister's safety, and why would he even save the girl in the first place? These new questions only served to fuel the Big Sister's curiosity over the survivor but yet again her train of thought was derailed by the disturbance of the door slowly opening.

Jason scanned the scene before him cautiously: broken tables, decaying walls and random wreckage littered the floor- Yup, everything was the way he left it. Once he deemed the room safe he looked over his shoulder and back into the kitchen. "Alright, looks clear. You ready?" Jason asked the girl in a voice just above a whisper.

"S-Sure, Jason..." Emily replied timidly, obviously not 100% behind the idea of leaving the relative safety of the kitchen. Jason nodded and slowly made his way out the door and into the dinning area of the bistro, scanning the area a second time with his drawn revolver. "Stay behind me and watch your step," he said while crossing the wreckage of the restaurant floor. The Little Sister Stayed in close step behind him, keeping as quiet as she could. Once the pair made it to the exit leading to the alleyway, Jason took one last look around before heading out. For some reason he felt like they were being watched.

Why didn't she take the shot?

The man passed right underneath her but for some reason she was still trying to conceive, the Big Sister couldn't kill the survivor. Even now, from where she was sitting upon the rafters of the bistro, she could see the man passing by the windows of the restaurant, Little Sister in tow. It enthralled her how even now he seemed genuinely worried about the girl's safety, positioning himself between her and as many vantage points as possible.

With these thoughts in her mind the Big Sister concluded that she would just observe them from a distance, learn who Jason was, how he works and- most importantly- where he was going.

{Author} Hello again, Sorry this chapter was so short but the Holidays and all that. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, You all have a safe and joyful new years.


	7. Chapter 7

Last one out

Chapter seven

They had been walking for a few minutes since the bistro. Jason still had the sense that something was watching him and Emily. He had scanned the area a few times when that feeling in the back of his mind was at its strongest. Yet every time he glanced around, there was nothing there. After a while though, he discarded these feelings, blaming the paranoia that all citizens of Rapture had these days. However, the tension in his body never left him and it was starting to annoy him. Jason was so focused on these feelings that he almost didn't notice that Emily had stopped.

She was staring at something in a shop window. "Hey, what are you looking at?" Jason asked while walking back over to her. When he looked into the shop he could tell what had grabbed the girl's attention.

Inside the window of one of Rapture's many clothing shops was a small white dress with embroidered butterflies all around it. Emily looked up at Jason with the slightest hint of a pout in her face, as if silently begging him to let her have it. Jason debated inside his mind whether or not stopping was a good idea, but after looking at what he and Emily were wearing - blood stained, dirty, ripped - Jason finally concluded that getting some new clothes wouldn't hurt.

The inside of the clothing shop was the same as you would expect anywhere else in Rapture to look like; scattered trash on the floor, a few knocked over shelves and most of the merchandise was taken. But some remained and that was pretty rare in Rapture. Jason told Emily to stay by the door while he did a quick sweep of the sales floor. Jason cleared aisle after aisle with his revolver drawn. Once he was satisfied that the main floor was clear he made his way back to the dressing rooms. Jason checked three of the four with no problem but when he tried the fourth handle it wouldn't budge. He crouched down near the bottom of the door and pulled out his knife. Jason then slipped the blade under the door and scanned the area inside. It was dark but as far as he could see, the room was empty. He withdrew his blade and did one last check of the store while on his way back to Emily.

"Hey, looks like it's safe." Jason said when Emily came into view. The girl was sitting on the floor near the display window, staring at that dress she wanted but turned to Jason when she heard his voice.

"Tell you what: I'll get you that dress if you go and pick out some other more conventional clothes, too." he consented.

The girl seemed to light up at this and immediately got to her feet, "Thank you Jason!" With those words Emily ran off into the aisles to find her new garments. Jason smiled when the girl disappeared into the rows of attire before quickly going about the business of getting the dress for her. While he was pulling the piece off of the display mannequin, Jason heard. "Um, Jason, what does 'con-ven-tion-al' mean?" He turned to the puzzled and somewhat embarrassed looking child behind him and said "I'll help you look."

Jason did not go shopping for clothes very often, let alone for a small child. Hell, he was just guessing on most of the sizes. But by the end of it he'd have to say she had a pretty good wardrobe. T-shirts, sweaters, skirts and pants lined the inside of a small backpack he found for her as well. Once Jason had swapped the dress from his pack to hers he handed the bag over to the girl and said "Here, go try these on and tell me if they fit." Emily nodded, And started walking towards the changing rooms in the back. Jason inwardly knew he was beginning to bond with the Little Sister, even against his better judgment.

Having gone through the rows of clothes with Emily, Jason had already picked out everything he needed. After taking one look towards the dressing rooms to make sure Emily was safe inside one of them, he decided to just change there. But he still had the feeling he was being watched.

* * *

The Big Sister had been tailing the pair for quite some time. She took watch inside of a barber's shop across the way when they decided to go into the small clothing store. From her point in the window, with her advanced perception, she could nearly see the entire store, except for what she was guessing was the dressing rooms. Watching the little Sister and the survivor "shop" for new clothes was making her feel..._weird_ for some reason.

She looked down at herself from inside of her armor. She had been wearing the same thing for somewhere around four years now, very rarely taking it off to bathe when the stench inside became too unbearable. She shook her head to clear her mind; her job was to follow the survivor, learn his intentions and if need be, _dispatch him_. Nothing else.

The Big Sister went back to watching the store when she caught a glimpse of movement from within. The survivor gave the little Sister a bag full of clothes and sent her off to the changing rooms. The survivor, however, stayed there and after taking a quick look around, he began to undress.

The Big Sister felt the heat rush to her face as she realized she was about to watch this person - this _man_ - take off his clothes. The Big Sister felt confusion at this. It's not like this was the first time she had ever seen a male nude. There was that time down in the medical pavilion where she witnessed a drunk, naked Splicer run around and try and catch "fireflies" that only he was far enough up there to see. And there were plenty more instances - not of that exact scenario - but _still_- Why was this the only time she was embarrassed about it?

She watched, enthralled by the "show" before her, until he was down to just his underwear. The Big Sister was on the edge of her seat, so to speak, somewhere between "Keep looking" and "Look away." But before she could even make up her mind on this matter, the survivor began to redress in his new clothes. _Of course he wasn't going to undress completely!_ There is a little girl who could show up at any time standing not fifty feet from him! The Big Sister nearly hit herself in the head through her helmet for her momentary lack of judgment.

Before she could berate herself any further, a high-pitched scream cut through the otherwise quiet stores of Rapture.

* * *

Jason had just finished changing into his new blue T-shirt and grey cargos when the scream that undoubtedly came from Emily tore through silence of the under sea night. Jason pulled out his gun and ran towards the dressing rooms, inadvertently knocking over a few clothing racks in his rush.

When he circled around an aisle to the source of the commotion he immediately absorbed the scene before him.

"Pretty skin, such pretty skin, darling."

Before Jason stood a female Splicer who held Emily around the neck, easily restraining her. The Splicer's other hand was busy gently but menacingly skimming a scalpel's blade over the flesh of Emily's cheek.

"Your skin will make me look so pretty, darling," the Splicer whispered into Emily's ear as the child struggled to free herself from the mad woman's grasp.

"Help me, Jason!" Emily screamed when she finally caught sight of her protector. But as she said that, the Splicer noticed the edition of a new figure.

"Stay back! Or I'll fillet the girl!" The remains of what was once a woman hissed through clenched teeth, "And put the gun down or I swear I'm gonna shear the skin right off of her pretty little face!" The Splicer tightened her grip on the child's neck, forcing a small cry from Emily as she found it hard to breath.

"Okay, _okay!_ I'll put my gun down, just don't hurt her." Jason said while moving the gun barrel away from the unstable woman and her hostage. He began to slowly kneel towards the ground. Once the firearm was on the floor and released from his grip, the Splicer screamed "No one is going to take her from me! Her skin will make _me_ pretty- _ME!_" With that, the Splicer raised the blade over her head, preparing to end the girl's life. But this was the opening Jason was looking for as he rose from the floor and pulled the knife out of his boot. With one quick toss he threw it at the Splicer.

The sickening sound of steel slicing its way through skin, muscle and bone seemed to echo in that one short expanse of time that felt like an eternity. Jason, in a stunning display of telekinetic control, managed to guide a completely errant throw straight through the forehead of the madwoman, killing her instantly. The Splicer, with an almost surprised expression on her now-deceased face, stumbled back and released Emily from her grasp, hitting the ground with a heavy _thud_. As soon as the Little Sister was free she ran over to Jason and embraced him in a hard, sobbing hug.

"Jason, I thought you weren't gonna save me! I thought she was gonna make me into an angel..." Emily cried into Jason's shoulder. Jason was definitely not in his element at that moment. He was used to cutting down madmen and, if need be, avoiding dangerous gun fights- _Not_ comforting traumatized children. So, he just had to wing it and do what came to mind.

Jason pulled Emily out of the hug and looked into her glowing yellow eyes, "Hey, I'm not going to let anything hurt you, okay?"

Emily was able to control her tears long enough to say "You promise?"

Jason debated internally for a short moment on whether to say "Yes" or not; he doubted he could protect her from everything Rapture had to throw at them, but the girl needed this.

"Yes, I promise."

Emily hugged Jason again as she began to calm down. It was only now that Jason had noticed she was wearing her new dress. Deciding it would be a good idea to get the child's mind onto other topics, he commented "By the way, you look very nice in that dress." Emily pulled out of the hug and said with a slight smile, "Really?"

"Of course, it looks very beautiful. Now why don't you gather up your things and wait for me by the front, Okay?" The little Sister seemed to lighten up quite a bit at that but her response definitely caught him off guard:

"Yes, Big Brother."

And with that, she grabbed her bag and headed to the front.

Jason, still slightly stunned by what the girl had just said, began to gather up his things. He grabbed his revolver then made his way over to the corpse of the dead Splicer. By the way she looked, and taking into account the things she'd been saying, she was probably one of the late-Dr. Steinman's Forgotten Picasso freak shows. He placed his boot onto the neck of the fresh cadaver and with a jerk yanked his knife free.

After cleaning the blade on the body's tattered dress he began to search the now-open changing room that the Splicer had been residing in.

Although she wasn't hoarding anything in the way of weapons, she did have quite a bit of canned food- Hell, she even had an unopened bag of gummy bears stashed away. Once Jason was satisfied that he had found all the food he was going to find he turned to leave, unintentionally knocking over a pile of clothes sitting on a bench on the far wall. He was about to say "Oh well, screw it." but something in the pile caught his eye, something glowing and red.

Jason knelt down and started going through the mound of tattered old rags, revealing a small syringe full of some sort of Plasmid, He rolled it around in his hand until he spotted a label on the side that read "Brigid Tenenbaum."

_"Huh."_ Jason knew that name from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. He stored the syringe in his bag and started towards the front of the store. _"Oh well, it'll come to me,"_ he thought as Emily came into view.

{Author} Hey everyone, Sorry for the long wait. Just a lot of things going on lately. Anyway I would just like to thank my readers for being so patient with me, And anyone who has given a Fave/Follow to the story, You guys Rock!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After hours of walking, Jason's efforts finally paid off; Apollo Square. Originally, this area was a housing district for the lower class citizens in Rapture, but after the civil war broke out it was converted into an internment camp by the Splicers. Jason felt a chill down his spine as he thought of those days. Riots, murder, and all-around mayhem ruled the streets of this once-great city. In those early days of the insanity that now enveloped Rapture, Jason has seen far more than any man's fair share of depravity and violence

Wreckage and filth surrounded the pair as they made their way down what appeared to be abandoned city streets. Jason kept his eyes peeled for a vent for Emily, among other things. The silence was getting to him, though. Usually there was at least once Splicer patrol walking these streets, and they weren't ones to attempt to hide their presence, either. You could hear them coming from a mile off, laughing about some sick joke or bickering amongst themselves.

As Jason rounded a corner, their goal came into view. On the far wall of an open square, the frame of a vent could clearly be seen. The pair quickened to a jogging speed to get to the entrance of one of the many portholes that dotted Rapture's dark cities and passages. After taking a quick look into the duct to make sure it wasn't collapsed inside, Jason turned to Emily, "Well, here we are, kiddo."

Emily looked up at Jason before embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Big Brother, I won't forget you."

Jason returned the hug along with a smile before letting go, "Any time."

"So, this mongrel is the one who killed our boys in Fort Frolic, eh?"

Jason whirled towards the source of the voice only to be met with a dozen guns pointed at his and Emily's direction.

"Yeah, Jim, that's the fucker!" A second Splicer commented. Jason recognized him immediately. Now that he recalled the events in Frolic, he remembered there were six Splicers and only five corpses; careless. "Alright, kill'im, then!"

The Splicer with a grenade launcher readied his gun.

Jason only had a second or so to react.

He used his telekinesis plasmid to push Emily as far from the explosion as possible while jumping in the opposite direction. By the time the grenade hit the vent, Emily was far enough away not to take more than a couple scrapes and bruises– Jason not so much. The ensuing explosion was enough to launch him through the window of an adjacent shop. When his ears stopped ringing and the shock of what had happened settled, Jason knew he was hurt. The shooting pain from his leg told him that it was at least fractured. He scrambled to grab his gun but it was too late, they were already on top of him.

"Aww, what's the matter kid, lost your fight?" The lead Splicer sneered as he brought his foot down on Jason's bloodied leg, bringing a hiss of pain from his clenched teeth.

"No," Jason groaned back through clenched teeth, "Just planning on how I'm going to kill all of you."

One of the Splicers collected his revolver. Behind his vigor, Jason knew his words were just an attempt to not show fear; he had no idea how he was going to get out of this one.

"Look, we won a prize!" One of the Splicers said from across the alley. Emily's screams told Jason that they had found where she was hiding

"Go away! Leave us alone!" Jason heard Emily yell as she was dragged into view.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He howled, but only had to muffle cries of pain afterward as the lead Splicer stepped down harder on his wounded leg.

"Well look at that, we get to kill some vermin and get some Adam. It's our lucky day, boys." It aimed the revolver at Jason's head and pulled back the hammer.

Jason braced for the end. I'm sorry Emily, Jason thought as he knew what would become of her, because of him.

Instead of the life ending bullet, Jason felt a thin splatter of warm liquid.

He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a blade rammed through the Splicers chest. It let out a surprised scream-turned-gurgle as the figure behind it pulled the blade up towards his collar bone, nearly splitting him in half. Once the Splicer's corpse fell to the floor Jason could see the new figure clearly, and it sent a cold shiver straight to his soul.

A Big Sister. The red porthole stared at him for what felt like eternity, but in all reality, was only a few seconds.

"Sh-Shoot her!" The bullets rang aloud as they impacted the armor on the Big Sister's back. She finally turned from Jason to the Splicers and with a screech of fury she began to do her job. The Splicers holding Emily dropped her and turned their attention to the very angry woman. Emily curled into a ball trying to protect herself as the bullets started to fly.

When Jason saw this he began to quickly crawl over to Emily, the worry of himself getting shot completely forgotten against the worry of her getting hurt. Once Jason made it to Emily he threw himself over her as a shield. He stayed like that as the bullets and screams echoed through Rapture.

After one last blood curdling scream the room went silent, and the thudding footfalls reached Jason's ears as they began to approach him and Emily. He looked up to see the lithe but immensely powerful form of the Big Sister standing over him, her eye still deadly red as they stared at each other through the pane.

Jason's heart was beating so loud that it felt like everyone could hear it, and still the Big Sister stood there, unmoving... That is until Jason noticed she was starting to sway back and forth. He also noticed the fresh stains of blood dripping from the tears in her suit. With a slight over-audible groan of pain, the Big Sister fell to her knees before finally falling forward, the light in her suit flickering. It took a moment for Jason to realize the Big Sister had been badly wounded.

"Jason...We have to help her." He nearly jumped when he remembered that Emily was still underneath him. After getting up he looked at the child with a face that said "No"; wounded or not, she was still an unpredictable killing machine.

"We have to help her, she's my Big Sister!"

Jason shook his head, "Look Emily, she's not really your Big Sister." He tried to ignore how ridiculous this all sounded to him, knowing what it meant to her, "It's just...the pheromones in you that tell you she is."

Emily took an angered look on her face. "Nuh-uh, you're lying! She's my Big Sister and if you're not going to help her then I'm not leaving!"

What with the heated debate he forgot his leg was hurt and accidentally put some weight on it.

"Ahg! Dammit!" Jason yelled as he dropped to the ground, clutching his leg.

"Brother, you're hurt!?" Emily said while running over to his side.

"Yeah, but it's fine...but with this injury I can't very well drag you out of here." Jason said before pausing.

"...I guess we can take her with us." He finally conceited. "But you are going to have to help me carry some things." He said while climbing to his feet, careful not too put to much weight on his wounded left leg.

Once Jason was on his feet he limped over to the fallen Big Sister, kneeling down cautiously. It was hard to tell if she was still alive, the heavy fabric of her diving suit making it difficult to see if she was breathing. After a moment of hesitation, Jason took two fingers and placed them where he was guessing the pulse point on her neck was. He didn't feel it at first; again, the diving suit made it hard to feel anything, but after pressing slightly harder he could feel a faint pulse. Jason pulled his hand back and studied her armor clad body. As far as he could tell the Big Sister had a few gunshot wounds around her abdomen, but they weren't too bad. The rounds must have missed the important organs, otherwise she would probably be dead already. But she would bleed out soon without proper attention, he surmised. Jason was not well-versed on the anatomy of a Big Sister.

After a moment of contemplation, he decided the best way to carry her without making the wounds any worse was to just carry her bridal style. Jason was surprised at how light she was as he lifted her up off the ground. Even with her armor she could not have weighed more then 100 pounds. Her body was limp in his arms, which made it slightly harder to keep a good grip on the girl; combine that with his damaged leg, and he was in for a long night.

"Alright Emily, you got the bags?" Jason said over his shoulder. After the child returned his question with a determined nod, he began walking.

{Author} Finally, 10k+ Words. Sorry I made you guys wait this long, I will try and be faster with my later chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Last one out

Chapter Nine

She was drifting in nothingness, almost as though she were weightless. It reminded her of swimming in the open waters around Rapture, except there was not even the slightest hint of cold water moving around her. Actually it was the opposite, she felt a pleasant warmth surrounding her, it was faint, but even though she had no idea where she was she felt calm because of it. There were quite echoes of sound in the air around her, she couldn't make them out, maybe footsteps? Small flashes of light and blurry images danced through her vision and every once in awhile she could identify an item in those streaking pictures; a ceiling light, a support beam, and the occasional window which lead out into a vast sea of blue.

She was starting to get worried. The constant sounds and lights, she needed the warmth. She reached out to where she felt it was coming from, relieved when it seemed to grow. She could hear a noise too, and not one of those that entered in and out of her little world. So far it was a constant, soft thumping.

Soon she stopped caring about the flashes and sounds and was soothed by the warmth and rhythm of the unknown source.

* * *

"Jason, where are we going?" Emily questioned as she looked ahead at her savior.

"We need to find a place to stay." He replied as he looked down at the limp body he was still carrying. Unconscious or not, the fact that one of the most feared figures in all of Rapture lay in his arms made Jason very nervous, and the fact that the Big Sister's bladed arm rested against his stomach wasn't helping.

He stopped walking for a moment when a sound close to a small whimper escaped her helmet. Emily hadn't seemed to notice, so he kept his pace. Not but a few seconds after, Jason nearly dropped the Big Sister in surprise when she reached up with her unarmed hand and clutched his shirt– Not hard like a threatening gesture, but more of a slight tugging, as if she were trying to pull him closer to her.

This action filled Jason with with a mixture of relief and confusion; relief in that she wasn't trying to kill him, and confusion at the act itself. But he chose to reflect on it later as he readjusted her so that he could regain some of the grip he had lost. The Big Sister's helmet rested against his left shoulder close to his chest. Yet again she made a small noise. Jason wasn't quite sure what to make of it though. It sounded like a combination of a murmur and a...purr? "Damn, this is getting weird..." Jason whispered to himself just quietly enough so that Emily couldn't hear.

Putting the Big Sister's odd actions aside, Jason started scanning the buildings around him for a place to take cover. After a moment of searching, he decided that the old abandoned apartment complex across the street might be the best option. He and Emily approached the entryway cautiously. Peering inside Jason could see a long dark hallway with doors to random apartments on both sides and at the end of the hall was a staircase. Once he was convinced that it was clear, Jason started towards the stairs, Emily staying close behind him.

He checked every door along the way, looking for one that might be unlocked. When he made it all the way to the end of the hallway with no luck, Jason began to climb the stairs. Every other step brought a sound of discomfort from him as he was forced to not only put his weight but that of the Big Sister's onto his fractured left leg.

"You okay, big brother?" Emily questioned as they slowly ascended.

"Yeah, I just have to get off this leg before it gets any worse," Jason replied as they rounded the flight and climbed another. He sounded warm but distant, the whole of his attention focused on his mangled limb and the activity of the thing in his arms. Emily lowered her head and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry brother." She said in a small voice.

"Sorry for what?" Jason asked as he reached the second floor, sounding much more engaged.

"If you hadn't had to save me you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Emily replied her voice beginning to crack,

Jason turned as soon as he heard this to face the girl. "Hey, don't ever apologize for that," he said sternly. Emily looked up at her savior in confusion. He continued, "I didn't have to save you, that was my choice, and if the need arises I would gladly do it again. Understand, 'sis?" Now there was a soft smile on his face. Emily dawned one of the biggest smiles that Jason had ever seen.

"Thank you, big brother!" She said while running over and giving Jason a tight hug. "Whoa, h-hey, your gonna trip me." He said while struggling to keep his balance, but still smiling.

After trying the last few doors on the second floor, Jason finally found one that wasn't locked. He pushed his body against it, slowly easing it open. Inside was a small studio apartment; one living area, one kitchen and a bathroom. It wasn't big, but at least that meant that it would be easy to fortify. He shouldered his way through the door looking for a place to set the Big Sister down while his arms burned with fatigue. Emily paced in behind him, moving to the kitchen in search of any food. Jason laid the Big Sister on the couch in the main living space. After she was released from his grip he could feel his muscles begin to relax in a sigh of pain. He considered himself fit, but that haul would have taken it out of anybody, especially someone in his condition.

Jason took refuge in the armchair sitting across from the couch. He could feel every excruciating pulse from his tired body. With a groan he pulled off his backpack and began to look through it, recalling grabbing something that might help with this situation. After a few moments his efforts were rewarded with a small bottle of blue pills. Jason knocked back a few painkillers then sat the bottle down on the coffee table.

After he had rummaged through his bag and got out everything he would need - bandages, disinfectant, cotton swabs and tweezers - Jason moved to sit in front of the couch.

He scanned her armor for a moment, thinking of how to take it off. He remembered that to remove a Big Daddy suit you had to twist off the helmet first. "Oh, goodie," he lamented internally.

Jason put two hands firmly on each side of the spherical diving helmet, his heart beating rather loudly (but he couldn't tell if it was just the fact that he had never seen a Big Sisters face before, or maybe something else), and with a slow turn to the right and a audible hiss of air, Jason lifted the helm off.

He almost jumped at the sound of Emily knocking something over in the kitchen and took a moment to let his heart settle.

To say he was stunned was an understatement. Jason expected to see some abomination of humanity underneath that armor but such was not the case. The Big Sister was, well...beautiful, in his opinion. The fact that he hadn't seen a female that wasn't horribly mutated in years might be a factor in the appeal but he had a feeling that any man would say the same. She had short, shaggy, snow-white hair. Odd but it complimented her somewhat paled olive-colored skin well. Small wafts of breath escaped her rosy pink lips.

"She looks pretty."

Jason nearly leaped out of his skin at the presence of Emily's voice behind him. He quickly turned his attention towards getting his medical items ready, trying to hide the blush that he knew covered his face.

After everything had been set up, Jason began to undress the Big Sister, trying oh so hard to keep his mind professional. He let out an internal sigh of relief when he peeled off the top half of her diving suit and discovered she was wearing underwear. Once the Big Sister's clothes and armor were set aside, Jason began to examine the Big Sisters wounds.

{Author} Again big thanks to my editor Mr Snarks, Oh and if your wanting a better visual of the Big Sister, go to google images and look up Karako from Deadman Wonderland, that's who I'm basing her looks off of. Also I'd like to thank all of my readers, you guys have doubled my fan base in one month! If I could I would give you all some cookies.


End file.
